Society's Legends
by A Lilac Butterflys Imagination
Summary: Legend has it that all types existed peacefully at one time till one type claimed to be better than the rest. A war broke out and left all types in tatters, they agreed to separate and let eachother be. Most Pokemon do not belive in legends and think they were seprarate all along so that is how it is supposed to be. But the thing is, sometimes, they are true...
1. Society's Legends

Author's note: They live in a world separate from the human world, and divided by type. It's a small Island but to them it's a huge planet. The rule of "you must stay within the boundaries of your own type can only be broken if you were born into the different type's territory by that type, or you are going to evolve into that type. An eevee, for instance, may live in its parent's territory until they evolve. If they evolve into a different type other than their parents they must choose between which biome to live in.

Eevee's Ruins and Friend

"Efiel, please slow down! That's an order Efiel, don't challenge it!" screamed Nancy. Efiel was Nancy's 15 year old daughter eevee. Nancy herself wasn't an eevee or any evolution of it, she was a Mismagius, who found and raised an egg. Though she didn't know it was an eevee, she wanted it to be something unique. She hoped it wasn't a giant nose for god's sake!

Efiel lived in the Desire Ruins with all other ghost type Pokémon. Technically she wasn't a ghost type but she was Nancy's daughter, so the rule is eligible to be broken. The Ruins have been her home for all her life and are all she knows; she knows them very well actually, she can navigate through them anywhere and be home in a matter of minutes. Her curiosity for them got her into a lot of trouble most of the time though.

"What are you trying to show me anyway?" questioned her mother, her tone serious. Efiel sighed, "Relax mom, it's just some ancient righting I found, probably made by the Unown a long time ago." And she scurried off without further ado. Efiel knew she couldn't tell Nancy where exactly where they it was because she knew she would freak. It was on the outskirts, the most dangerous part of the Ruins. The outskirts of a kingdom was always the worst, that's where most of the banished Pokémon live, trying to avoid the laws of banishment. Nancy allowed herself to stop for a breath, which turned out to be a mistake, by the time she was ready to go again Efiel was nowhere to be found.

Nancy looked around at the tattered walls of stone in front of her and the Pokémon around them. Smoke came out of almost every crumpled crevice, but it was a natural occurrence. Most people considered the ghost kingdom to be a very scary and dark place. "Efiel?" She called out, hoping for an answer. Her herself was afraid of her own kingdom. She began to walk on the dark gravel that covered the ground, and took note of her surroundings. Haunters, shuppets, sableye, and many other dark type Pokémon littered the area around her. The ruins had the old righting on them everywhere. Pokémon decorated their homes with bright paint, but there was only so much to go around and they only decorated on the inside, where they lived.

"Why didn't you follow me?" Efiel appeared out of the smoke. Seeing Nancy's face she realized she had left her behind. "Oops…" Efiel turned and left, walking this time. Suddenly a huge wall appeared in front of them, amazed, Nancy let out a gasp. "What is it?" This wall, much like the others, had cracks but not huge ones. And the paint was on the outside, the lettering was different on this one. It was in this century's language but looked to be made years and years ago. "This is what I wanted to show you, looks old right? Well I tested the paint on the wall, it's the same paint that vandal has been using. Remember, the one who paints on the outside of people's houses and removes what was already there, if anything. Honestly I like their work, it adds color to the place don't you think?"

"No, no I don't like it, well I do but, if this vandal is you…." "No, I didn't do any of it. Ok?" "Do you know who is responsible?" "Nope" Efiel responded quickly.

"SOUND THE ALRAM! QUICK, GET ONE OF THE OFFICALS! IT'S A NON-DARK TYPE!" Suddenly there was an enormous amount of yelling and running. "Hurry Efiel, grab on to my coat and don't let go." Efiel as going to obey her but something caught her eye, another eevee. This one had on a necklace though; it was round and had the yin and yang symbol. He was form the normal kingdom. She raced off to see this newcomer, but he was apprehended by a Chandelure and a Banette, obviously two officials.

It seemed as though they took him to the temple. The only white place without cracks and holes; not covered in soot and dust. He was to be taken took the elders; outsiders were not welcome, and he was an outsider. Why was he here; what did he want; where did he come from? Questions raced through her mind like nothing before. Maybe he wanted to evolve into an umbreon, not the best welcome ever.


	2. Foriegn Visitor

Foreign Visitor

If what she thought was true, that he wanted to evolve, then she had to tell the elders. She scrambled for the temple in all the chaos. Pokémon were going all over themselves to see the ruling of the visitor. Finally she found herself at the edge of the court. Trying to hear she fell and landed on the last row at the bottom, best seat in the house.

"Why are you here?" asked an older looking Gengar. Looking up to face his rival, the eevee spoke.

"Why not? This is the home of another eevee isn't it? So why can't I come and stay for a while?" Male. Young but not too young; looked to be about 16-18. Evolving age. Efiel too was evolving age; she just hadn't chosen which one she wanted to evolve into.

With a shock, she realized who he was talking about, her. But how had he known about her? She knew no one in the normal kingdom! With growing curiosity, she listened more closely. "You should know the rules and the expectations. She is the daughter of one of our own and therefore a citizen of the ghost kingdom. You, however, are not."

"Yes and no. I am no citizen here but neither is she. Her parents live in the normal kingdom and therefore she is a citizen of the normal kingdom." The word _parents _made her cringe. She had never known them; all that she knew was that her egg had rolled into Nancy's Ruin Block. The only parent she had ever known was Mismagius. His tone wasn't inviting either. He seemed arrogant.

"She has lived here for as long as she has known, she is no citizen of yours. Is she the only reason you are here?"

"Yes. I have come to take what is rightfully ours, she deserves the chance to see her options, rather than live in this spooky dump; she could live with us. Or, she could live with the ice types, or the electric, or whichever of the eight she chooses. It should be her choice, not yours." His smile was not very pleasing. Who was this guy and who did he think he was? Yes it's true, ghosts and normal types have a horrible reputation between each other. But it was the same as fire and water, electric and ground. What was this guy's problem, couldn't he leave her alone?

"Who says we have chosen for her, who says that she hasn't chosen to live here?" Then again the Gengar's smile wasn't very pleasing either. His was more haunting than unforgiving though. Were they going to send her to live with her actual parents or what? She wasn't even sure she knew exactly what was going on. Her mother never taught her the laws, just right from wrong.

"Look, grumpy, I'm not here to take her away forever, just a few months. We have been keeping an eye on her for a few years now and realized she never got to go on her evolution trip. An evolution trip is where a Pokémon who has more than one option can go with others of that same Pokémon and explore which evolution it wants to evolve into. Eevee's normally go on this trip anywhere between 15-18 years of age. So, we are formally inviting her to ours, seeing as there are no other eevees in your… choice of settlement, let's just say. Well? What do you think?" He began pacing with a quizzical look. The elders mumbled, they must be deciding. Pokémon has begun to look at her and wonder if she really belonged.

All this shocked her. Why now? Why the sudden interest? Did her parents want her back? If that was the case she would fight and she would fight till the end of her life to stay here if she had to. She did not want to meet these Pokémon, after all they abandoned her! Did they just want her back to screw with the ghost kingdom? And what was all this about an "_evolution trip"?_ Whatever it was she did not want to attend. She liked being an eevee and did not want to change. Suddenly the elders turned to face the unwelcomed eevee.

"She is only 15, the youngest you have to be to go on the trip right? Well then why not wait three years for her to mature more, hmm? Have you been on this trip, because you seem pretty content with the way you are and you're only an eevee!" Gengar leaned back in his chair. He thinks he's won. How? How could something so…different be so easy?

"Because an offer as generous as this one may never come up again. And no, I have not been but I don't need to go. I know what I want to evolve into. A jolteon." With this the eevee sat back down, confident in his answer. Gengar sat back up in his chair, this wasn't over, and the eevee wasn't going to make it easy either. Suddenly Gengar's expression changed, he had a thought.

"Fine, we will let Efiel decide. And let the choice be hers and hers alone." He said the last bit almost growling at the man

As the crowd turned to let her through the isles she became nervous. Slowly walking to the main part of the room she wandered what she would say, what her first question would be. Why did Gengar want her to talk to this guy, he was weird for cry 'in out loud!

As she placed her paws directly in front of Gengar facing the other eevee, she knew, she knew what she would ask. Looking up to look this foreign visitor in the eyes she asked "Who are you and why come for me now?"


	3. Decisions

_**Decisions **_

The eevee looked startled by my question. He began looking around cautiously as if asking someone to help him. No one did so he finally decided to answer on his own, "Where's your mother? Is she around? Or did she leave you here to fend for yourself? Hmm, what a great mother she is huh?"

"No worse than my biological mother I'd say…now your avoiding my question who are you and why now? We both know you're just trying to get to go home with you." This time he did not look for help. He only raised his head a bit. Where was my mother, I hadn't seen her since I ran from her in the Market.

"My name is Connor, Connor Parker. Why now can only be answered by your parents…"

"They're not my parents; Nancy is the only parent I've ever had. And your answer is no. You can be on your way now." I turned and left with that in my mind. They might be my blood but they did not raise me. I walked out of the stadium and turned to go home until I heard my name.

"How can you say they're not your parents? They made you! They _love_ you!" Connor made that word sting on purpose. That whole sentence stung, but that word the most. She had thought about her _Parents_ often when she was little until she realized who really loved her in this world.

"If they really loved me, then why did they let me go in the first place? Why didn't they come for me earlier? Where have they been all my life, hmm?" I turned to look at him then, but he looked hurt from some reason, but then it was gone. Just a figment of my imagination.

"Fine, you don't have to live with them, just yet at least. But why not go on the trip, you'll get to be with your own kind. How could this be a bad thing? Just think about it ok? I'm set up on the border on the west side of town. I'll be leaving at sunset tomorrow, come see me and tell me what you decide, Kay?" He turned and left.

I began to pace in the market. I didn't know what to do? Maybe going on the trip wouldn't be that bad…but Gengar advised against it. What would Nancy say? That's how I'll decide, whatever Nancy says goes! With that I raced off to find her, I felt like I searched everywhere and still no sign of Nancy. Where was she? Then I remembered the old ruins I recently showed her, there! That's where I haven't been, she has to be there. Unbelievably she was remarkably close so it only took her seconds, but when she got there she didn't quite see what she was expecting.

"You are to make sure she does not leave this Kingdome, do you understand? This is a very crucial message that we need to send to the normal types, they can't take whatever they want from us!" It was Gengar and the two officials from before. But why were they taking to Nancy in that way and it wasn't his decision!

"But why? This could be a go opportunity for her? I don't know for sure I'd have to find out more about this but why prevent her from destiny just to send a message you could easily send another way?" Nancy was obviously pleading, it seemed like they had been here for a while. And they still didn't notice her crouched body, thankfully.

"What exactly do you still need to know Nancy?" He yelled this, he had no right to! If only I had to courage to stand up for Nancy. "What else could you possibly need to know? They would TAKE her form you! Do you WANT that? Fine, she'd be gone for close to 5 or more months with other eevee form the normal kingdom. There is that sufficient?" I was stunned, as was Nancy. Nobody ever yelled, especially not at Nancy, she was a doctor and of very high intelligence. "Do you still want her to go Nancy? Cause I can assure you that it's not in her best interests, nor yours."

With this he turned and left, Nancy was obviously shaken from the experience. I scrambled over to her in concern. "Nancy! Nancy! Are you alright? What was that all about why would Gengar do that?" All sorts of unanswered questions flowed through my mind endlessly.

"He doesn't want you going away…" Her thoughts seemed to trail off for a sec.

"Well that's for sure…But why, why would he not want me to? Never mind you need to get home your shaking. Here grab my hand." And so we began walking home, it wasn't that far so I was sure she could make it. Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by her voice, her sweet calming voice.

"If you go, the most likely thing that will happen is that you will live in the normal kingdom, along with all your accompanying friends." Nancy responded, her voice was unusually bitter though.

"What do you think? Should I go? Or should I stay?" What was I going to do if she said no? How would I know if it was the truth?

"Well, what type do you want to be?" Efiel gave her that _**I don't know **_look and shook her head. "Well what evolution do you want to be?" again, same answer. "Do you know what kingdom you want to live in? Or do you even want to evolve at all?" Efiel gave this a long thought…and in fact she didn't, she didn't want to evolve, so she merely shrugged.

"No I don't think I do…I like being an eevee! You've taught me well enough to know to be grateful of what I have and not to want too much."

"Yes, yes I have taught you that haven't I. Well, if you don't want to evolve then what's the point of the trip, right? From what you just told me I would say no. I'm sorry honey, thanks for walking me home." With that she slipped into her room without another peep. _NO. _She had said it. Now it was just a matter of figuring out whether it was the truth or not.

Nancy had never lied to her before, about anything! Why lie now, plus she had a good point, why go on a trip if its main purpose didn't concern her at all? She had a lot of thinking to do and not a lot of time. She decided she would think about it more in the morning. With a yawn and a stretch she climbed onto her pallet and whispered a goodnight to the wind and herself. Slowly she let her mind slip to dreams.

**Dreams that you will find out about in the next chapter…so, yes or no, would you go on the trip or not? And what do you think about Gengar? Scary huh? Oh, and I was wondering if I should add love into my story, not sure yet but might.**


	4. Unintended Goodbyes

Unintended Goodbyes

Low Lying yellow grass was everywhere. From her vantage point she could see two huge rivers, and she realized a certain thirst hung in her throat. So she began towards the one to her right; seemed close enough anyway. Suddenly The river began to inch away from her, and only when she stopped did it fully reach her, noticing the oddity's in this place she looked up, gray and black swirls could be seen everywhere. _Crack! _Turning towards the sound she saw a mew! Instinctively she registered the Pokémon in her mind, Small petite, girl, and pink. If human she would look a bit weak but she was a Pokémon and could probably easily hurt something if provoked. Then she heard a soft humming, a lullaby. The mews voice was soft, warming, welcoming almost.

"Can I help you young one?" Efiel jumped at the sound of her voice, she sounded like someone she knew, Nancy!

"Um, yes I think you can, I'm a little lost do you mind telling me where we are?" To be honest I was completely lost no matter what I said, I had no idea where I was and I had never even heard of yellow grass.

"No, but I will tell you this is Rebellion River. The ocean is straight left, you can probably hear it if you go closer. Don't know about you but I can feel the moister in the air." She was right, if I actually listened close enough I could hear it every once in a while. Then what she said registered in my mind…_Rebellion River…Ocean…_not possible. She was in the yin plains, to her right and down would be the yang plains. How, how did she get to the normal kingdom?

"Mew, do you mind telling me what's going on? I'm somewhere I haven't ever been and…"  
"Yes you have, you were born here but hatched in the ghost kingdom. Your worried if your mother gave you an honest answer, Efiel Don't let people make your life decisions, its time you make your own. Now look the reason Gengar doesn't want you anywhere near the normal kingdom is because you are an elder's child there. And you are his bargaining chip for future events. Ask Nancy about it, she knows the truth, and no she won't lie to you. Goodbye Efiel." I just stared in shocked silence, how did she know all that, how did she know _me?_ An Elder's child, from the normal kingdom. N wonder I was never allowed to leave, how come no one informed me of this? My life, for the first time, had holes, holes that had to be filled. And I knew just who was going to fill them.

That morning when I woke up I walked directly to the temple. Gengar was sitting at his desk as usual except this time the two officials were with him. This set me on high alert. When Gengar saw me he smiled, he had no idea what I knew now, but how could he. It's not like he's telepathic. I hope…whatever, I'm just scaring myself.

I took a seat and looked at my paws gaining the confidence to say what needed to be said. "Who are my real parents, and what do they do." I looked him in the eyes while I said this, which wasn't easy considering he's a Gengar and all. All of the sudden his face wasn't so cheerful anymore, and the truth was revealed.

"You are the daughter of two very wealthy Pokémon in the normal kingdom, they…"

"Are they elders? Why haven't they come for me before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, your father is an elder and I didn't tell you for the same reason Nancy didn't tell you." I began to object but realized it was true, Nancy hadn't told me. She had lied twice now, I think. Maybe she meant the no but I couldn't be sure, not now anyway. "Efiel, we didn't tell you for your own protection, you would have been taken. You do want to live with Nancy don't you?" I nodded, it was true. No matter how many times Nancy lied I would always want to be near her. "Then we are on the same page right? Look, I'm sorry we lied to you and kept this small thing a secret, but we had to! If we had told you or anybody your parents could have found you. And obviously they did from what we know now. Efiel, you're safe as long as you don't leave the kingdom. And all I want is for you to be safe. This trip is defiantly not in your best interests Efiel. Trust me. Now how about my guards take you home hmm?" He nodded to the Pokémon next to him and they began to walk towards me.

Small? This was anything but a small secret! And my parents hadn't even known I was here! I went to him for answers but know I only felt more holes. Unfortunately his guards were right behind me, and that was something I didn't need right now. I decided I was going to have to lose them. Looking for places to hide, which was easy for me, I darted forward and in less than a second I was gone. Out of sight, but I knew this wasn't over, they would catch up once it hi them that I was gone. I saw my chance, a small crack in the wall to my right, I sprinted for it, but I hit something hard first. I looked up to see Connor, but this time he had a friend with him. I couldn't afford this, I had to get through and they were blocking my way. As I put one paw in the crack I realized, I had two officials chasing me and I just ran into two normal types. I couldn't just leave them could I? I looked back to see obvious signs of bewilderment on their faces. Nope, couldn't leave them, their too stupid to run when they see someone else running and they're the intruders.

Running back to them I looked to find the two officials, I could barely see them. It was true; I was an extremely fast runner. "Come on, you don't want to look like sitting ducks do you?" I have to admit, I did kind of scream at them, for that I was sorry but we had no time. I quickly grabbed at them and caught Connors paw. Dragging him behind me his friend followed. When we were finally safe I explained everything, the lies, why I was being chased, everything. Connor and his friend, whose name is

Lance and a Herdier, exchanged worried glances.

"So does this mean you will be going on the trip with us?" they asked cheerfully. Why were they cheerful after what I had just told them? They were boys, so I guessed that must be it.

"No. Im not going on the trip. I need answers and it will take more than a day to find out. Im sorry guys." They both looked disappointed, but who cares, I don't live to please those to. I said my goodbyes and hurried out the crack that we had previously come in. I scanned the area for the officials, and luckily they were nowhere to be found. I scrambled home as fast as I could.

Upon arriving I saw Nancy and the two officials outside and did not like the looks of it, no one looked partially happy with me. "Efiel, why did you run? You were supposed to stay with these two and you know that!" Nancy was upset, but her tone suggested that it wasn't Efiel she was upset with.

"Im sorry mother, I got lost in the market and I started to look for them that's why I was gone so long." I quickly responded, no need in telling them about Lance and Connor. And I hoped they wouldn't ask which they didn't. Seeming to by my answer Nancy nodded to the two guards and took me inside.

"Im glad you got away. And don't worry I'm not mad at you, its Gengar I'm mad at for having assigned two officials to a sweet girl like you." Nancy said. It made me happy that she wasn't ad but she had still lied to me. I'll talk to her about it later, instead of replying I just looked down at my feet. I didn't really want to talk to her I have to admit. Seeming to realize this she changed the subject to something more important.

"Are you going on that trip? If you are you might as well pack…I'll make you something to eat for on the road."

"I thought you didn't want me to go?" She seemed hesitant for some reason.

"No of course I don't want you to go but it's for my purpose that I don't want you to go. So if I didn't allow you to do this then I wouldn't be a good mother, I just don't want to miss you so much! So if you truly want to go then go, I'm not stopping you and I will gladly face Gengar for that." She smiled and hugged me tight; I couldn't believe I was hearing this. She's going to let me go, if I want. But I didn't want to.

"Mother, I'm not going and I'm not going because you don't want me to…I'm not going because I need answers, answers that can only be found here." She giggled a little happy to hear the good news I suppose.

"Good, then I'll put you to go use; you can do half the chores for the day…I live you very much"

"I love you more" We had this argument often and whoever started it always won, to bad I hated chores though. I was going to have a long day.

"I love you most…" She hugged me once more and left to do her half of the chores. I was sad, yes, that I wasn't going on a fun adventure but I was confused and hurt but all the lies and cover ups in my life and my life was definitely more important. Before doing her chores she decided to let Connor know that she was not planning on going.

That night Efiel woke with a start. She heard a loud crash and bang. And after that mellow voices. She recognized two but couldn't quite place them. She stepped out of bed to try and get a glimpse of the intruders. She hoped and hoped it wasn't Gengar, after all who else could get past the officials? It suddenly dawned on her that maybe she should get Nancy up, just in case. Then she heard footsteps and clearer voices, she could make out a bit of what they were saying.

"…the girl…make…sleep….be quiet…check on…heard something…shhh" they heard her, but how and what did they mean sleep. She didn't smell the powder in the air after it was too late. She felt dizzy and tired; she felt her body go limp and someone catch her. A young man it seemed, someone she recognized. What were they going to do with her? She became frightened and tried to squirm but just felt her body being pulled into darkness. _Goodbye Nancy,_ she whispered and hoped for the best, hoped that she would wake up again and that Nancy would be alright.

**Well? Good, Bad? How many of you thought efiel was going to go on the trip? Thought wrong huh? Well who do you think kidnapped her? Gengar or an old childhood friend or someone else?**


	5. Outlawed

My head pounded and my muscles ached, obvious to say I felt horrible. I couldn't really see so instead I felt around while still on the ground. Dirt and small pebbles were all I felt, similar to what I slept on but bumpier, I figured that I had probably just slipped and hit my head. Hard. I groaned in pain as I managed to stand; blurs of color began to fill my head. Light? There was never bright light in the ruins. The light hit me with a shock and I stumbled backwards, I felt someone else move as they yelped in pain.

"Bro, no. No stepping on me while Im sleeping." I was finally able to make put shapes, and unless mew was messing with me, I wasn't in the ruins. A small paw and claws were suddenly visible through my hurt eyes. A linoon. I turned my head to see a Noctowl, Furret, Persian, a lilipup, and, guess who, an eevee. CONNOR! I swear that boy will be the end of me! Why was he here wasn't he supposed to go home yesterday night.

Oh, yes, memories of last night's invasion filed through my mind. Noises, voices, and the sleep powder. They all stood in alarm seeming to know I would not, emphasis on NOT, be pleased with their little stunt. Connor had a smug look on him, obviously happy at my displeasure. _What a jerk! _I thought while stabilizing myself.

"Glad you could join the party, how was your nap?" He questioned knowingly. I didn't like him, or his friends, they acted like snotty rich kids. I uneasily rolled my neck, noticing pain that came with. If they just kidnapped me then why did my body hurt so much? I finally decided to ask what happened knowing they would laugh thinking Im extremely stupid, which they did.

"Whoa, you really aren't smart huh? Well when we went to kidnap you there were other people in your house already kidnapping you so we had a little battle that resulted in us winning, seeing as how were so great." He smirked, but he seemed to be hiding something. I scanned the rest of their faces and found that some of them were horrible liars.

"So, you rescued me?" I said trying my best to seem convinced and grateful.

"Why yes, yes we did. You can thank me later Efiel." He paused for a sec, smirking, _what a freaking jerk. "_It's later, Efiel…" Like hell I was going to thank HIM.

I turned to the rest of the lot and thought, what were they hiding. O my goodness, their so cheap. "How much did he pay the guy to kidnap me?" They seemed taken aback, but I had obviously struck gold. Connor, who looked utterly pissed, flashed me a glare before returning to his calm, cool, and collective manner.

"About 200, how'd you know?" The Noctowl inquired, however he was one of the few who could lie, quite easily may I add. His face and body language was very convincing. He seemed like an honest man with good composer. He had strong flawless wings and talons that curved smoothly like a river.

I turned my attention to the others before answering. The linoon had two dark furry lines down his back while the rest of his pelt was a nice cream color. He had simmering blue eyes and enormous claws; I assumed those to be the ones I woke up to. The furret had four dark fur circles and a dark head with light brown eyes and fur. She seemed to be the only other girl. And the only one who seemed to actually have a considerable personality. The Persian however, had tan fur all over and deep dark black eyes, he seemed cold and uncaring, maybe even bitter at heart.

"Y'all's faces were unbearably funny so I figured that you must've been lying. And 200 really? You could get a much better deal at the outskirts most people only pay…" Unfortunately I was interrupted by the rude Connor.

"Does it really matter how much we paid? I mean seriously who cares." He said that but he obviously didn't mean it, he grumbled and began walking. Wait, where did he think he was going?

"Umm, since you seem to know where you're going why don't you tell me exactly where we are hmm?" I eyed him curiously, why he wanted to kidnap me in the first place I didn't get. "And while you're at it why don't you tell me why you KIDNAPPED me? I thought the trip left already?"

"Yes and no, they left and we won't be able to catch them but we have permission to take you on your very own journey with us. How does that sound, little miss grumpy?" He whorled and smirking a very unsatisfied smirk. "And why do you care where we're going, you've been banished anyway. It's not like you can ever go back?" I just stood there mortified. What, banished, why?

Seeming to see my expression the noctowl explained. "Seeing as how we kidnapped you and you ARE from the normal kingdom and showed some interest in the trip, they think that you ran off with us to, 'go home' so to speak. Anyway because the rule is once you leave, you're gone, and you _left,_ they banished you. I am, not really, sorry." He looked at me with absolutely no sympathy in his face or eyes. They meant for this to happen. They wanted me to be banished and make the only home I had left the normal kingdom. They wanted me to go on a trio and see what I wanted to evolve into, fine! I would evolve into whatever had the least amount of contact with them and they're, friends.

"You ok? You seem to be, out of it." Lance eyed me with concern. Why the heck did he care, ever since these people came into my life it had gone downhill and fast. They had created cracks and put splinters in my life. They had broke, my life. They had _pissed me off!_

"Yeah, Im fine. So where to first. If we don't want this to take forever we better get started." I stated cheerfully. They all showed obvious signs of shock. "What? Don't be flabbergasted because I decide to do what you asked of me? Is it a crime to want to evolve?" Even more shock crossed their faces. They were more than defiantly flabbergasted.

"For you, maybe. But no its, its fine that you want to go and we had figured that we would go to the thunder kingdom first. We just thought we would have to do a little more convincing than that, that's all." Connor didn't seem very convinced about my 'sudden change in attitude' and neither did the noctowl. They were both peering at me. It was very unnerving I must say.

"And why must we go to the thunder kingdom first?" I decided to change the subject, but they did not stop peering at me. In a way though noctowl was looking at me differently than Connor, he had more of the _'misunderstanding' _look than noctowls whose was more _'distrust'._

"Because, when you look at the map, it's the closest one other than the water but we want to go there last. We don't want to have to pass through here again. Here take a look." Lance stated while pulling a map out of his bag. I had never seen a map of the island before. I wonder what the island looks like. Wow, this is very intriguing.

_(Map…hehe I feel like Dora the explorer…Map! Hehehe its fun…)_

Looking at the map I realized that we were real far from the normal kingdom. I wonder how long it took them to get here and find me; no wonder they didn't give up very easily. Hills, and mountai-ns, and oceans, and forests I had never seen. This feeling of being lost was very new to me; I had always known where I was going in the ruins.

I looked up to see that everyone else was heading, west? Wait that can't be right? I thought we were going to the thunder kingdom, so didn't we have to head north? "Shouldn't we be going north if we want to get to the thunder kingdom?" I asked in a very curious tone. Connor sighed a very heavy and impolite sigh. When he turned around he seemed very irritated. I had pissed him off. Life accomplished. I noticed the noctowl look to the sun like I had, which was setting behind us instead of to our left.

"Ugh, we ARE going to the north can't you see that? Why do you have to be so annoying? You act like a little know-it-all sometimes..." He turned back around and began walking. Oh IM the know-it-all, how arrogant. I puffed in anger and began to protest when someone else's voice stopped me.

"She's right; the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. And right now it should be setting seeing as how late it is, and it's setting behind us when it should be setting to our right." It was noctowl. So he knew some survival tips to? I wonder why he knew and nobody else did. Connor and the others just grunted in response and began walking the other way. Ha, his pride was probably hurt, his ego to hopefully. I began walking next to the furret; she seemed nice enough to take to during our endeavor. And she looked to be quite funny to.

_Meanwhile…_

"FIND HER!" bellowed a very angry Gengar. Nancy just stood in disbelieve in the corner, something was wrong. Efiel had said that she didn't want to go on the trip, and she knew Efiel wasn't lying when she said that. She hadn't just left leaving Nancy and all her things behind; Gengar was hiding something, some big detail that kept the truth from her. She had to find out what he wasn't telling her.

**Yeah, yeah 'they kidnapped her!' so typical, oh well. She had to go on the trip otherwise there would be no story. Oh and, not to make fun of my own character buuuuuut, every time I think of Gengar I think of him as a fat old man…lol…o and don't hate Mr. map, it's not his fault he sucks. It's my creative skills. Mr. map…hehe…MAP! GO!...c: yay **

**Wait never mind...it wont let put the map that i spent over an hour making in but i made it te picture so that i have one...great now im pissed...excuse me for i must go sulk in a corner now...=c**


	6. Grounded

"I cannot STAND you anymore! You and your STUPIDNESS! Ughhh!" I screamed at Connor. He was just so full of himself, so far the entire three days we've been out here he and lance have been arguing who is stronger and have decided that thumb wars are the best way to solve their problems…only thing is, neither of them have thumbs. They have paws.

Furret just laughed. Her name was Lizeth and linoon was her brother, Carl. The Persian's name was Samuel who was really funny; he had a sense of humor just like Lizeth. The noctowl however just asked that we call him Noctowl so that became his name. Or it was to everyone but Samuel, he called him 'Knock Knock' or 'who's there?' and he always got attacked for it.

Lizeth and Samuel both laughed at my comment while Lance, Connor, and Carl all sighed. Noctowl however did nothing. That was usual for him, whenever someone tried to engage him in conversation he never seemed to want to talk and just flew away.

"Then don't be such an eavesdropper." Connor commented with a dreadful smirk. This made Lance and Carl laugh, hard. Lizeth and Samuel just laughed and looked to me wondering what I was going to say next.

"Oh yesss, because it's completely my fault when you fall on me because you tripped on a rock that you couldn't see because you were playing thumb wars, with paws may I add, with your lunatic best friend? That's what you were implying, correct?" I asked with the most arrogant tone I could. At this Lizeth and Samuel fell on the floor laughing, I noticed even Noctowl laughed. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Carl, Lance, and Connor however just glared at everybody on the floor and finally looked up at my triumphant face. Supposedly I'm the only one who can ever best Connor in a verbal battle, and it wasn't that I did. So this was a moment that we just couldn't let slip away like Connor wanted, only because 'I' had won.

After Connor had gotten properly chastised by Lizeth and Samuel for letting me beat him we began to walk again. Memories of last night's dream began to fill my head, mew had decided to visit me again, and only gave me a riddle, but no answers.

"_He who lies and sits upon a throne came in the night; He who flies high in the sky will die; He who murders will be of same blood." With that she just dissipated._

Oh how I desperately wanted answers! Answers were the one thing I wanted most, other than Nancy. I had missed her so much, but I had decided to try and forget her. I would never be allowed to see her again all thanks to this miserable gang.

Even though I had come to actually like Lizeth, Samuel, and believe it or not Noctowl. The other three I could do without.

I was knocked out of my own thoughts and crashed down back to reality when I hit Noctowls back. I looked up to get a glimpse of his very stern, tense face. He was in attack mode, but why. Suddenly I heard what he heard, footsteps. I looked in front to see if the others had heard it, which was obviously a no considering they were still chatting it up. "Hey, be quiet." I said as softly as I could but loud enough to be heard.

Once they turned and looked at me and Noctowl they immediately got into their very own defensive stances, which Noctowl and I already had. Suddenly memories of my dream reappeared in my head line by line.

"He who lies and sits upon a throne came in the night…"

Then a huge Banette launched itself at me and Noctowl using night shade. He countered with a steel wing and I became aware of his screams telling me to run with Samuel and Carl. I turned to see a dusclops and a spiritome attacking Lizeth and Connor while Samuel and Carl made a break for it. Lance was coming over to help Connor out. I suddenly became aware of Carl tugging on me tail yelling "Come on we need to get you outa here! Let's go!" I quickly whirled around and began running away with them until the second sentence came to my mind.

"He who flies high in the sky will die…."

I skidded to a stop. Carl and Samuel stopped to and looked at me like I was crazy. Lies, throne, flies, dies. I looked back at Noctowl; he flies high in the sky.

"He who murders will be of same blood…" But Noctowls not of same blood, but if he's the flyer then he will be the one killed. So his attacker will be the one to murder. Banette. Banette! She is of same blood; she comes from the ghost kingdom.

I turned around as quickly as possible. Noctowl was in the air, of course, and Banette was on the ground, he was in no immediate danger. Then I saw the horror of a shadow ball knock him out of the sky. I had to act fast. Running back towards him I saw how he would die, it was using shadow claw in a helpless bird. How could I stop this? Time seemed to pause as I ran and thought; my attacks? Shadow ball, sand attack, bite and quick attack. That one. That one could help, and help it did, using it I ran to Noctowl and hit him out of the way. This unfortunately left me in the way. I curled up and tried to become as small as possible hoping it would minimalize the hit. It came down hard and I waited for the pain, which never came. I looked up to see, at everyone's astonishment, my body was small enough to fit through the claws. I was in perfect position for a sand attack, or really any attack. I used my tail to whip up all the sand and dirt I could. Banette clutched his eyes and squealed in pain. I felt sorry for it but had to continue.

I jumped up and bit its lower left arm and felt my body being vigorously thrown in the air. I held on for dear life. Then I felt my attacker's body go limp and fall? But why, surely it hadn't fainted yet. I realized I had my eyes closed out of fear. When I opened them I saw Samuel above me leaping off of Banette.

"What? What happened?" My voice wasn't but a squeak, and my heart pounded. I looked around and noticed the other ghosts were fleeing.

"Samuel, he used flame wheel. Banette didn't see it coming. And he fainted." Lizeth was the first to speak. Everyone else was still staring at me like I had just died and came back.

"What? Staring is extremely rude you know?" My voice seemed to come back and that came out a little harsher than planned. Connors face went harsh at that. He obviously didn't like that comment.

He went to Noctowls side and crouched then turned to me "Excuse me if I stare at the person who just saved my friends life. Noctowl, are you ok?" He looked back at noctowl and talked to him kinder than me.

"Yes but, I don't think I can fly. You think we could make camp for the night? Let my wing heal a little?" Noctowl had pain in his eyes, I could tell his wing hurt bad. Then I looked at the Banette, she had stood again. I jumped around to face her and growled. I was about ready to leap with a shadow ball when she too, dissipated, a technique commonly used by ghosts. I went back to relaxing and felt Lizeth's eyes on me. When I turned to her she did not divert her gaze. She wanted me to notice.

I began to walk to her and she stood. "Follow me." She asked. When we were away from the group she tightly hugged me. "Im sorry I must have made you feel as if you were in trouble. Thank you for saving him. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you know he was about to be hurt? It all happened to fast for anyone else to react." Her eyes looked to be filled with questions, like mine. At least now I know what it's like to be a liar. Because I was about to lie.

"I don't know, well I knew that Banette from before and I knew how strong he was so I was worried and when I saw the shadow ball I just ran and hoped for the best." I shrugged and hoped she would buy it, I just couldn't tell anyone about mew, not yet. Seeming to buy it she hugged me again and wished me a good night's sleep before heading back.

"Aren't you coming with me, back to the camp?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, no I'll be there in a little. Bye and don't let the bed bugs bite!" We both giggled and I watch her as she left. Mew was helping me, but why? I didn't even know who mew was. This angered me beside the fact that I had ATTACKED an OFFICIAL of MY kingdom. If I wasn't outlawed before I am now for sure. I sighed and decided I needed sleep. When I got back to camp everyone was already asleep except for Noctowl, I decided now was a good time to find out who he really was.

I lay down next to him and he seemed to get the message. I wasn't planning on sleeping just yet. Not when he was this secretive. And now there was no sky he could retreat to, he was grounded.


	7. He's a Pathological Liar

Truthful Stories

Noctowl looked up at me with sad eyes, and a furrowed brow. Looking at him I noticed some scars on his face I hadn't yet noticed. "What happened?" I gasped, shocked to see my friend with marks of war or fights. Noctowl seemed to be that secretive dad type that you could say anything you wanted to to him and he always knew what to say.

He looked down with absolutely no emotion in his eyes. Without looking up he spoke, "I was a sergeant, responsible for 13 others including myself. They all died. My just actions led them to their deaths. I don't know why he didn't kill me and instead kept me alive until they came to rescue me but he did." He had had a sad run. It was obvious he blamed himself for whatever happened on that night. I was going to ask him more when I felt a tug on my tail.

I turned to yell at whatever it was but all I saw was Connor shaking his head slowly. I looked back at Noctowl, his head was low and he seemed even more depressed than before. I felt another tug and saw Connor get up to leave and motion for me to follow.

Sighing I took one last look at him as I left. I found Connor sitting in a clearing near-by. When I sat next to him he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was indeed there. He just sat there staring at the stars. "Beautiful night, huh?" He looked at me with a genuine smile, where was his smirk and annoying attitude?

After realizing I had probably been staring I quickly looked up and decided to reply, "Yeah I guess so…Why didn't you let Noctowl finish? You totally pulled me out 'a there?"

"Because, he blames himself, he always has and always will." Connor looked down at his feet, looking almost…sad? Wait, this guy had feelings?

"What? What cant he get over, what does he blame himself for?" I looked at Connor wanting an answer, but instead came his snooty attitude.

"Why do you care, it's not like you can help?" I cringed, really. How harsh can a tone be?

"Why don't you like me? I've been nothing but nice to you?"

"Why don't you ever shut up and mind your own business?" He turned and walked away. How rude? What's up with him?

Deciding he probably went to sleep Efiel did the same.

_New day…_

"Finally we've hit the river!" I yelled happily. We had been walking for five days now. We had finally hit Tribute River, in other words we had less than a day till we enter the thunder kingdom. Maybe a few minutes or less till we see it.

"I wonder what it's like there. I've heard so many stories about it." Lizeth exclaimed. She and Connor seemed to be the happiest to be here, I still missed my kingdom and home.

"Ok, I have a confession to make, Im sorry but the reason I…" Connor began to say something but I stopped him, purposefully.

"Oh great, anoooooother lie. Well let's just see how this one plays out, shall we?" Everyone giggled and Connors face lit up. He walked over to where I was standing and pouted before continuing our little game.

"I wasn't telling a lie I was just going to say that the real reason I wanted to come here is because I want to evolve into a jolteon. It's the best of the evolutions. Maybe you should think about it too?" He looked at me extremely innocently like he did nothing wrong. I just Stared at him like he was the stupidest person in the world and frankly, I think he might just be. Just two days ago he had walked right into a whole group of Beedrill.

"Whaaaaat now, your staring at me as if I did something wrong." He looked at me tiredly, hell no I was gonna get him for this!

I sighed and pretended to be utterly annoyed with my companion. "You, my friend, just lied twice in one way. Don't give me that look, I know my stuff." He was still looking at me quizzically. "Ughhh, ok, lie número Uno, you said that you didn't lie when you did indeed lie. Lie número dúos, you said that you wanted to come here because it was the closest and that was indeed, a lie. So therefore I have decide that you lied twice in one sentence and it pains me to say but, you are a pathological liar. No hard feelings." I strutted past him while the others were bursting out with laughter; who knew that making fun of someone for a whole week could be so fun?

When I opened my eyes again I was on a hill, a huge one. There was a beautiful palace in front of me gleaming and all. It was so grand I gasped. I had never seen anything like this, growing up in the ruins had made my life dull. I only realized this now. The others seemed unfazed and the sight of the thunder kingdom. They just continued laughing and walking with a red Connor in the back.

Suddenly I heard a pair of wings and felt dust fly. "Brilliant, isn't it Efiel?" I could not form a sentence I could only nod and nod I did, I nodded so much my head hurt. I heard Noctowl chuckle at my nodding and felt him pat my back. "Not every kingdom is scary like the ruins, don't worry you'll get used to it. The thunder kingdom is one of my favorites. It's always illuminate." He looked up at the palace and smiled. Then his words hit me and I was stunned.

"Wait you've been here? How, I thought the rule was…" I began to question him about his past but was again interrupted. Lizeth had come out of nowhere and began to get all giddy and happy.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to see the inside of that place, what a wonderful experience it will be huh?" she looked at me obviously enjoying the view. Noctowl laughed again and mumble something like "Wonderful is right", but I couldn't be sure.

Lizeth grabbed my hand a bounded down the hill jumping the entire way yelling things I couldn't understand. Unfortunately I was bounding down the hill to, against my will of course. I ended up falling most of the way down. Soon we came upon two big gates that sparked and had 'Thunder, Ruler of Elements' written across it. I soon began to shake with fright. Samuel seemed to notice and put a paw on my shoulder, "It'll be fine, Noctowl and Connor have done this before, plus one of us is here to evolve, maybe two." He smiled confidently. I just hope he's right.

His smile was cut short however when the earth started to shake, I tried to look up ahead but it was too bright. I knew it; I knew it was too good to be true. This whole adventure thing. They had fired a thunder attack.

But then it was gone and where the attack had been stood a Joltik. I had never seen a yellow Pokémon like this before, plus it was so…small? I just stood there shocked at what had just occurred. Then it spoke.

"My name is Sir. Wallace, state your name and business here quickly, before we have to resolute to firing upon you." He stated grimly. Connor made an attempt to speak but I stopped him I was just too curious to let this pass.

"I'm sorry but, what Pokémon are you again, you just tiny, and small, and I've never seen a yellow Pokémon before. Tell me how come you are yellow. Why do you have eight legs each equipped with a claw?" I asked and he only blinked, everyone did matter of fact. They all stared at me till Sir. Wallace got the nerve to speak again.

"Are your eyes immune to color, or are you seriously asking me these questions?" He stated in the same grim tone. His response took me by surprise; I didn't expect him to be so rude.

"Haha, excuse her she isn't from around here, but um, me and her, we wanted to explore the evolving options for us and one of them is a jolteon and that is an electric type which would fall into the thunder kingdom." Every word Connor said seemed very nervous, he kept glancing at me and the joltik like I had offended him. But honestly what did I do?

"Yes, well that seems fair, very well then follow along." He began moving those eight legs of his fast and began moving as he neared the giant gate he began to use spark, then thunderbolt. And the mass of steel moved. It open and there lay the thunder kingdom.


	8. Wizard of Oz

I felt like I was in the Wizard of Oz, walking down the yellow brick road and all. It was like a rich city, with no power lines. Efiel still had yet to see power lines since she lived in the ruins and they manly used candles. Looking around at this spectacular place was breath taking.

Everywhere she looked she saw huge gold/yellow buildings with windows on every floor. Even the roads were equipped with gold/yellow bricks and the sidewalks with gold/yellow tiles. Most of the Pokémon were yellow as well. The only non-yellow thing other than them was the bright green grass next to the road and sidewalk. She didn't know what roads were for, she had never seen or heard of them.

The tiles shined brightly as they walked and turned corner after corner. She looked up to see the bright _yellow _sun which made most of the sky a yellowish color as well. After walking a while she realized the grass wasn't the only non-yellow thing there. Wooden shops for lemonade or umbrellas or hotdogs were everywhere. Most of the public had either umbrellas or scarfs on, however they were not yellow, they were pitch black. _But why would Pokémon want scarfs in this boring heat? _

"Sir. Wallace, why does everyone have black umbrellas and scarfs? And what is the drop in elevation near the sidewalk do, what is it for? Oh, and another thing, what's up with this places fascination with yellow? And where are the power lines I thought every kingdom uses power lines except ours? Oh and…" I want to ask more, much more, but Sir. Wallace had decided to interrupt me.

"Is she always like this or is it just me?" He turned and looked at Connor with an annoyed look, obviously not a people person.

"Actually this is the worst I've seen her but yes, she is always like this." Connor laughed and turned to face me, it looked like he mumbled something like '_would you stop being rude and shut up'_. Thanks Connor, you're a big help man. Suddenly Noctowl landed near me and held his wing out towards umbrella and scarf shops.

"Those are not normal umbrellas and scarfs; they are made of rubber to help keep the electric Pokémon's power from getting too rifled up." Then he pointed to drop in elevation. "And that is called a street or road, they are used for carriages which pretty much only the thunder and fire kingdoms have, some others have it but you need horse Pokémon to run them. Like that one, it's called a Zebstrika. See how it's pulling that yellow carriage? Well that's its job around here. Then the reason there are no power lines is because this is the thunder kingdom. They don't need power lines." He smiled and took off.

I looked back at the odd thing he had called a 'carriage'. It was a pretty thing with a small room. I had never been in a carriage before, and then I had the perfect idea. "I wanna ride in the 'C_arriage_'!" I yelled as loud as I could. Pokémon on the street had even turned to stare at me and my little group.

Sir. Wallace turned shakings his head in disappointment and Connor turned with big wide eyes. Noctowl landed again standing near me smiling; he must understand my desire to try something new. The others seemed unsure except for Lizeth, who looked at me happily jumping up and down expressing her want to ride on it two.

"Why is it I always end up with the rude idiots like you?" Sir Wallace asked me. I decided to play his game, sitting I thought for a moment, then I saw Connor shaking his head mouthing either to not reply or say sorry. _Sorry? __Sorry? SORRY? __Why would I be the one to say sorry? _Oh, I was going to reply alright, I'm not one to back down.

"Because people are only what you make them out to be, and plus to you, everyone must seem like rude idiots. Am I correct?" Well it sounded good in my head but, not really out loud. Oh well it worked man, it freak'en worked! Sir Wallace looked angry then happy, and walked over to the carriage. Handed some yellow coins,_ what the hell is it with yellow here, _and walked back.

"Ok, you want a carriage ride then you may have a carriage ride. I paid the Zebstrika and Flaffy to give you a tour of the city with two of your friends besides the Persian, he's too heavy. "Samuel exclaiming his displeasure at being called 'fat' almost cried. I had picked Lizeth and Noctowl. They were the two out of this group I liked the most.

As we got closer to the carriage I began to wonder what the Flaffy was for. Noctowl, obviously seeing my confusion decided to answer my question without me even having to ask it. "Flaffy is the one that knows where to go; she tells the Zebstrika where to turn and stop. Only small and light Pokémon can take Flaffy's job, so there for she cannot evolve, unless the Zebstrika wants to carry an extra 50 pounds." He turned back to the carriage and helped the flaffy out of its seat. It took a gold key from around its neck and opened the small room I realized both the door and the wall opposite the door had small windows. Noctowl helped the flaffy back into its seat and then helped me and Lizeth into the carriage and closed the door behind him.

I was so excited that I couldn't sit still and looked out the window dog style. Then Lizeth pulled me back in and motioned toward the wall closest to the Flaffy and found her face looking and laughing at me. She had a small window to talk through just big enough so that we could see her eyes and nose.  
Through fits of laughter she began to try and speak, in a very orderly tone. "Haha, my name is Rosa, and I will be your Coachman, I hate the title because I am indeed a girl but I have to deal with it, so I will be taking you to the Wall, Zen River, the Power Plant Museum, and the Court House. I will also be describing what these excellent places are. First off is the Wall." She turned and whipped the whipped lightly, and I lurched backwards. I could tell this was going to be fun. Then she turned back and began to talk some more. "The wall is the giant steel barrier that separates us from the outer world; you would have had to pass through it to get in if you remember it? You can even see it from over most of the roof tops if you'll take a look out your window for a sec!" With that everyone turned to look and sure enough there it was, just barely visible over the roofs. I saw everyone else walking slowly away with Sir. Wallace towards a big white building I hadn't yet noticed, and then Rosa's voice peered into my head. "It creates a circle around us to keep us safe, they even station guards on the wall to make sure its effective, and it only opens when you use a thunder attack on it, but it has to be powerful so most Pokémon use charge or spark first. The wall stands 200 meters high so our skyscrapers all have to be under 620 feet tall, except the Capitol Building. Unfortunately only people with passes can enter the gates to that building." She sat back in her seat so we could see that she was pointing at a tall building that came to a point in the middle of the city. "You are looking to evolve right?" she asked pointing at me.

I nodded and she began to speak again. "Yeah that's what I thought. The guy who paid me told me to drop you guys off in front of the gate; that's where all official business like that is held." I tried to look back at it but we had turned and now it was on Noctowls side. "Oh I'm so sorry, were here at the wall. I wonder how long we've been here…" She trialed off and stopped the carriage, got from her seat and opened the door. After we had gotten out I turned toward the shiny steel that rose above us.

It was magnificent. Carvings in the wall curved and swirled, there was a bird in the picture. It looked like a huge spike ball with two slits for eyes. "What's that Pokémon in the middle?" Walking closer I realized its eyes were made from expensive looking yellow gems. Hearing laughter I turned back towards Rosa, but she was looking at someone else. The Zebstrika.

"Haha, you really know nothing about our culture do you? Well my names Zach and that Pokémon's name is Zapdos. It's the legendary bird for our kingdom." He nodded towards the carving and we all turned to face it again. "It is one of three legendary birds; Zapdos is of course for the thunder kingdom. Moltres, the fire bird, Is for the Fire Kingdom no doubt, while Articuno, is for the ice kingdom, it being the ice bird and all. Anyway we have a festival to worship Zapdos. You guys might be in town for it too." He explained. The carving had indentions to make it out, when the other carvings bulged from the wall.

"They say if your electric power is strong enough then you cans get the Zapdos to glow. Those who have achieved this goal have said it's very pretty." Rosa spoke up. Why couldn't she try? She might be able to do it.

"Give it a try! It might be worth your while. You never know." She gave a nervous smile and nodded. Walking over to it she glanced back at Zach then me and we all encouraged her. Then she began to glow and a thundershock zigzagged toward the belly of the creature but was drawn up to the eyes. People began to crowd around us and talking wondering if she could do it.

"Naaa, it's no good she ai'nt no strong Flaffy." We heard a gruff man's voice above all. The nerve that man has, to just say that. Then I saw another bolt of electricity, however this one was stronger than Rosa's. It was Zach and he was using thunderbolt instead of thundershock. Then I felt a gust of wind and noticed Lizeth running towards them. She skidded to a stop and began to use shockwave.

People laughed until a yellow light emanated from the wall. They all stopped their attacks and stood back as the carving glowed a beautiful yellow and gold color. The yellow stones then projected a bird with a needle like beak and spiky wings and tail flying around in the air. But as sudden as it started it ended and the film was over just like that. People had stopped and stared at the projection and now the whole area was crowded.

Then I felt Noctowls wing on my back. "We should go, I'm afraid we don't have time to see all the other places except Zen River seeing as how we must cross it to get to where we're going." I nodded as did the rest of us. As we pulled out people soon took our spot looking at the wall.

The whole place reminded me of France, the brick, the carriages, and the Pokémon. When I heard water I began to pay attention to what Rosa had been saying. She was talking about some important river and how it runs right through the kingdom. She called it the Zen River and that it was the main water source for her people, and that the bridge was the most used bridge on the Island. Cool fact.

When I looked out my window I saw a beautiful, clear, calm river underneath. You could see anything in it even the kelp. The bridge was long, as was the river. Up ahead I saw a tall building, **the** tall building. Capitol Building, the one she said was taller than the rest of the city was right in front of me. I could clearly see it now, a polished white building. It had a black iron fence surrounding it, and there stood my friends, or hated companions. There were electric Pokémon all around it the outer barrier, guards.

When we pulled up we all got out. "Thank you so much Rosa that was so much fun!" I hugged her and went back to Sir. Wallace, who just glared at my return. I figured Connor would be to but, he wasn't he was smiling at me, a rather big smile. _Why? He was never happy!_ When I looked back at the Carriage it was Lizeth's turn to hug Rosa. Noctowl was talking to Zach. I should probably thank him to.

I walked over to Zach and thanked him; in return he told us that if we ever needed anything just to send a letter and they'll come. I might have to take him up on that someday. "You guys are so welcome, and if you're still in town for the festival come by and say hi for me will ya? Thanks guys! I hope we seen each other again someday!" Rosa yelled over her shoulder as her and Zach went back across the bridge.

"I hope you weren't too much trouble, and you might want to drop the rude act while you're here and be nice, it's in your best interests." Sir. Wallace snickered and turned to leave. Ok this wasn't fair I didn't even know how I was being rude! I guess asking questions is being rude.

Then the iron fence moved and revealed the walkway which was gray and not yellow, in fact nothing beyond that gate was yellow except the Pokémon. Thank god.

As we were walking I saw a huge lightning bolt come from the wall. Everyone did, I didn't think it was strange seeing as how were in a kingdom full of electric types but Sir. Wallace sure did. He jolted back and glared at the spot in the sky where it had come from. I looked back just in time to see another. Something was wrong, but I didn't have time to find out. Someone pulled me to the white building behind me and closed the door. It was Sir. Wallace.

"Im sorry about that but it policy to secure this building if the Rotom gang appears. I'll have to get back to you so for now stay here, and that means you little miss. annoying." And he left.

"Just to satisfy my curiosity, how am I being rude?" Connor looked at me with hate and Noctowl sadly, but with care and understanding. I had obviously set myself up for a proper scolding.

**Yes, yes, I know. It took me a week to update but get over it I do have a life. And review, cause the number of reviews I have for what, 7, 8 chapters is just sad. It's just sad. Ad I think its 9 chapters now. Confusing. **


	9. Wonderful' just 'Wonderful'

"Mother of god, would you SHUT UP! Yes, we are locked in a palace and yes, we have been locked in this palace for the past 6 hours but it's a palace. Would you get over it already, I mean seriously." Connor had been yelling at me now for the entire time. First about how I was being rude, which I still don't understand, then about how stupid I am for not knowing any manners, and so on and so forth.

I decided to turn my gaze and think. Apparently asking people about their culture was considered rude and impolite, oh well I didn't care. As I was thinking I took note of how truly beautiful this palace was.

Right after Sir. Wallace left we had been dragged up to this waiting room with golden plush couches, wonder glass vases, and golden rugs along the shiny white floor. Maybe it was marble, I didn't know but it's magnificent. Looking up I saw a wonderful candle chandelier. This place was truly was grand. Compared to my home in the ruins, this looked like Olympus.

The Rotom gang where apparently this band of five brothers who steal, thieve and con their way through life. The oldest being 33, pretty much raised the whole gang. It consisted of the triplets and the other brother who looked up to the oldest.

The guards say that sometimes they take hostages and that's why they lock everything, and everyone, up so that there's no negotiation. Apparently they have been wanted criminals for over 10 years. The triplets are to be given life and the older two death. I don't believe in the death penalty, but Im not one to interfere.

With this I noticed the flames on the chandelier going out, in panic I stood to quickly, and fell off the couch I shared with Lizeth and Noctowl. The others were across the white room on the other golden couch. "Are you ok? That seemed like a pretty hard fall." Lizeth's voice flooded my mind. Yes, that was a hard fall and it hurt but the lights were beginning to flicker. I stood and walked over to her and Noctowl.

"Aren't we going to do something about the lights? That's the only source of light and is going out! What are we still doing here anyway?" I was frustrated; I wanted to leave even though this was the fanciest place I had ever seen.

However Noctowl and Lizeth only shared a glance and a couple of laughs. They weren't scared at all! Then the others began to laugh and Connor shook his head back and forth. "You never learn do you?" Connor asked me arrogantly. Then it hit me, I was being 'stupid' again. Knowing this I just hopped back on the plush gold couch to my left. Laying down in the spot I was previously in I closed my eyes, for some odd reason I was tired and quite thankful for the darkening lights now. Then Noctowl cleared his throat and, without opening my eyes, I waved at him.

"The lights are going out because it's near 11 o'clock and the electricity has gone out for the night, remember how everything is powered by electric Pokémon; well they probably just got off of their shift. Just try and get some sleep seeing as how there are no windows it's going to get pretty dark." Noctowl finished. With that I heard a couple of yawns and everyone seemed to go to sleep.

The room got cold, the heater was probably out to, I wondered how many others were sleeping in the grand building, were there any ghost types? I missed my home. Looking up I realized that only two small flame were lit, then just one and soon enough, none. I put my head back down and fell into a deep slumber. That night I was visited from a Pokémon I would rather not see again, it was the first time I had seen mew in over a week.

I was in the front of the room looking at myself, sleeping. The room was dark, very dark but just as I remembered it; I was still in that palace. Then I looked around and saw all my friends and a not so much wanted visitor. "Hello mew, it's been a..."

"Do not trust them…" Mew interrupted, more like bellowed. She seemed angry, and upset.

Wondering who she was talking about I began to speak but again she cut me off, not as angry this time though. "There are Pokémon that are meant to be trusted and then there are Pokémon who are not. However most people get them mixed up and trust those they should not and don't trust those they should trust. Death is permanent Efiel, do not let it happen." With that she yet again dissipated. Why must she always leave me puzzled?

Death? What death? And who wasn't supposed to be trusted, and who was. I felt myself being pulled from the dream rather suddenly, I was being shaken and immediately pain filled my body. In the dream I had closed my eyes, when I opened the palace was on fire, Connor was shaking me trying to wake me up, this must be what's happening in reality. Seeing that waking up was in my best interest I decided to let myself be lulled back to earth.

"EFIEL! EFIEL, oh thank god I thought, oh well GET UP THE PALACE IS ON FIRE!" He yelled at me and then coughed, thick black smoke filled our room and the hall way leading to it. Then mews words came to my mind, 'do not trust them…' she had said. Did she mean Connor and the others? Whatever she meant I would have to figure it out later, right now I had to help Connor wake everyone and get out as soon as possible, wait, he woke me first? Why?

"You wake up everyone on that side and I'll get everyone over here, hurry we don't have much time." Connor sounded worried, and in a state of panic and shock. He seemed just as scared as I, but he was actually moving and helping other people. In that moment I realized that he really did have a good heart, he was just never willing to show it.

Moving my body to the left to where Lizeth and Noctowl slept I nudged them awake. Seeing the smoke Lizeth began to freak out, until Noctowl whispered something, uncomprehend able for me, to her. Instantly she calmed down and leaped of the couch and began crawling toward the hall way. Connor, Samuel, and Lance did the same. I was about to when I noticed Noctowl hadn't moved a bit since he whispered to Lizeth. "Are you ok? We need to go, come on." I figured that was sure to get him to move, but instead he just stood there and stared bleakly at the burning smoke which hurt to breath.

'Why did he have to be so weird?' I wondered

My question would have to be answered later for the fire was starting to reach the walls of the hall way, it hadn't yet come to this room but the smoke had.

"You have to carry me, if I fly ill breath in too much smoke."

With that I picked him up and began to run, then I hit something and toppled over. Looking up I realized Noctowl and Connor lay sprawled on the floor next to me, why had he come back.

Without taking another moment Connor screamed to hurry and get up and that he would take Noctowl. Reaching the doorway I noticed why he had told me to hurry, the door frame was on fire and about to give way. I saw everyone else on the other side motioning for me to come. I looked back and saw nothing what was taking them so long? I wasn't about to leave them.

Unbelievably the tile was still cold under my paws as I bounded towards them. Seeing what held them up made me cringe. One of the tiles from the ceiling had pierced Noctowls wing pinning him to the ground. Painfully so. Connor was trying his best to wedge it from the floor tiles, but every time it moved Noctowl cried out in pain. Then I had a thought, what if I we're to break the tile into tiny pieces?

Without thinking I spun on my heels and faced the tile directly and prepared for a shadow ball. My claws scratched and my paws squeaked on the tile causing both Connor and Noctowl to look up at me. Both seemed shocked to see me charging a shadow ball. The realization hit them and Noctowl screamed at me telling me not to launch it at the painful tile. Too late, I had made up my mind.

Then Noctowl yelled at Connor saying to "Stop me" in some way, he looked from me to Noctowl nervously and dashed towards me. He wasn't fast enough, by the time he was within a few feet of me my shadow ball whizzed by him. He turned and followed the ball of blackness with horror in his eyes.

He was terrified, he was. I had never seen him like this. Frantic, terrified, displaced, at loss for action. His nervousness had rendered himself useless.

The tile Shattered upon impact and I raced toward the stunned noctowl, and lifted his wing. He winced as the wing slided off the remaining end but it wasn't very much. They both looked at me with a "What the hell just happened" look. Then Connor snapped out of it.

"We have to go, this is the only level that's on fire and if we can get to another level we should be fine." And with that he picked up Noctowl and ran with the bird like he was an expert at it. I decided that when Connor was in this, "You must listen to me I am your leader" state, its best to listen. Then we came to a flight of stairs.  
Glory, we would get out after all. Connor turned to look at me and motioned up. _Up, why on planets name would we go up? _And he dashed toward the 7th floor staircase. Taking one last look down stairs I hurdled over the fallen items in my path and followed Connor.

After making my way up to the third step I heard a loud crack and looked up only to see the ceiling plummeting towards me. I was about to go back down when I heard Connors voice, then Noctowls. I assumed they were telling me to hurry and get up there already. So I ran towards them dodging everything in my path.

I had been so focused on getting out of the staircase I didn't noticed the passed out figures next to me. Only when I heard laughing and what sounded like two men's voices did I stop panting from my exhausting run and look up. My vision was blurry from all the smoke and I couldn't make out exactly what the two men were but I positively identified Connor and Noctowl.

"Hey, wait bro, where's the little bit**, you know the eevee brother wanted us to get, that's the whole reason we set this place ablaze. Right?" Great, I was in a room full of arsonists with two passed out friends and blurry vision, what are the odds.

Sighing I said "Only me, only me…"

"There she is get her! Use the sleep powder!" They yelled. Oh no, not this time. I averted the crisis through a swift sand attack.

"Ha! Your silly childish powder is for armatures! It doesn't work on me! Now tell me…" I was about to interrogate them but I felt a sharp pain in my side, looking over I realized I had a window of clear vision, and saw a needle finely placed on my shoulder, and I felt my body go limp.

As I toppled over I saw a Rotom towering over me, saying something like "You think brother will be pleased even though we got two extras? I mean we can't just let them burn…can we?" Great, just great, I was being held by a known group of criminals considering to _'Let my friend's burn'_….._Wonderful_


	10. The New Gang Members

**Hey people who read my story! Well Sunday was my birthday so yay! And on another note tomorrow is another day of band camp and I will have to warn you that I might not update as much as usual, so sorry but I'm real busy during August! Yeah ok so I'm going to shut up and let you read what you actually want to read!**

My mind came back before movement. My paws were scorched from the fire. The pain from my shoulder was unbearable. I could barely see my eyes burned so much. And my throat was more like a sandy desert. It's easy to say I was not in the best condition.

I groaned and tried to regain my bearings, but instantly my shoulder protested. Deciding it was for the best I lifted one eyelid enough to get a dull line of vision. Through the black that covered the edges of my eyes and the pain I could see trees, and bushes, and plant life. Odd, no yellow or gold. But it was what was through the canopy and vegetation that struck me the most. The wall, I was outside the city.

I opened my eyes wider in disbelieve and panic, causing my company to look up as well. "So the beast awakens" said a very scared looking Rotom. It was obvious he was trying to look tough, but was more frightened than anything. He looked to be older than the rest of them, except maybe the one in the corner; they looked about the same age. I cocked my head enough to spot the three younger ones, the stupid brats who freak'en kidnapped us and set the building we were sleeping in on fire AND separated us from our friends.

"You're not doing very well." My voice was unfamiliar to even me, raspy, quiet, and low. My comment seemed to have shaken them a bit. The two in the corner shared quick glances and then returned their gaze to me. Noctowl and Mr. _"Let's go up!"_ were in a heap in the corner. I would have to get us out on my own, and running like a crazed mad man was obviously out so pure wit it was, how fun.

The one who had talked was at the right of the corner, but it was the left one's turn to pip up. He had asked the three younger looking ones, the ones who took us, to leave. This scared me, why would they ask someone of their own family to leave; they were the gang I had heard about, yes? I was confused and in my moment of confusion the one who had just spoken turned and made his way to his left to my friends. I didn't realize it until he was standing over them.

If there was ever a time to stand up now would be it, I could not let him hurt them. I might hate Connor's and I's fights but I had grown quite used to winning, and Noctowl was like the father I never had truthfully. I was to slow thought o only had on flat paw when he touched Connors side. But instead on the huge bolt I was expecting he only zapped him enough to wake him up. He did the same to Noctowl, and returned to his position in the corner. My friends twitched and groaned so I knew he hadn't hurt them to bad.

"What do you mean were not doing very well?" This time the rotom seemed utterly confused. The other one was the one to show the emotion this time, but only for a second before his expression turned hard and cruel, except his emotion was hurt, and pain. I had the feeling I was going to walk out of here just fine, but they were about to tell me something…unwanted.

I looked him straight in the eyes this time; add effect to what I was going to say you know. "Not ya'll, just you. You are not doing very well." This time anger was present, maybe I wasn't going to be a lucky as I thought.

"Fine. And what exactly am I not doing very well, hmm?" He was being very stern for someone so scared. Well time to reveille I know the truth.

"Acting, you are trying to act Scary, when you are in fact the scared one. Why, I have no idea, I'm not you, but I bet it's because your head is wanted on a long stick." He became enraged and stormed, or flew, at me. Luckily, Pokémon seem to have a problem with estimating how small I can get. The curling up hurt but it was probably for the better seeing as how when he landed on the desk behind me it crumbled. Or maybe it was because of how old the place looked, it wasn't more than a mere dusty shack at most.

"Brother, please…were not here to pester her, were here to make a deal with her. And remember she has to accept!" The last part caught my attention, why exactly did I have to except?

"Yes brother I know but she's just so, so, so irritating. Forgive me brother." I guess the one who didn't decided to stupidly launch himself at me is the older one, or at least the boss.

"No problem brother, now back to the matters at hand we are going to offer you a deal and…" I decided I didn't want to hear the rest of it, I don't feel like getting a lecture in how my life depends on me breaking some law for them.

"Yeah, yeah I must accept this deal or I will get hurt or something, look you don't have a deal, sorry. Looks like it sucks to be you huh?" My comment was dripping with sarcasm, I was even sure to roll my eyes when I said sorry. But surprisingly through the whole thing I hadn't even glanced at the brothers who were now both in front of me. When I looked back at them they were genuinely hurt, and almost astonished. There was another thing in there too. Complete and sever horror. It hurt to see them like this; it would hurt even if they had just killed Connor or Noctowl. It's a face I didn't even know existed.

"So…um, so, I. I guess that's, um, that's it then. Well you um, good day to you." He was going for the door, with shock and I heard the other mutter something like _this can't be happening. She said she would help us. _

"Who said what now?" I questioned, I had to find out what had them freaked, and whatever it was, it defiantly wasn't good. "And what deal was this exactly?" They both turned and stared at me.

"We were going to ask you to take our brothers." The older one looked out the shattered window I had looked out when I woke up, you could clearly see the remaining brothers from our point of view. They were playing and for a moment I thought I saw a small smile spread across the two in tattered shack with me. "We were not going to force you, the reason why you had to say yes was because the two of us are to be sentenced to death, and those three would never survive in the pits, never. We wanted you to take them along with you on your journey. We stole a Thunder stone because we knew that that one wanted to evolve", he pointed at Connor then looked back at me, how I could say no. This was brothers trying to save brothers; I could not and would not say no. I would do everything in my power to help them. "That's where we were when they were picking you up, and sorry about the fire, our fault." Yeah no kidding, while he paused I heard my friends move and possibly whisper something. They were waking up, and no matter how much I tried they would tell these brothers no in a heartbeat and not think twice about it.

"Yeah sure, they can come with us but won't the officials come and take them away?" My question was sincere and so was my answer, they could tell. I knew they could tell from the unmistakable joy that spread throughout their body. "Oh, and what about you? Won't you come with us?"

"No. we cannot come, if we do they will look for you however if we turn ourselves in they will think our brothers left or died or something and only conduct a week long search then give up like lazy bags of garbage." They were willing to die for their younger brothers.

"We have to know, are you just going to turn them in behind our backs, or are you really going to take them with you?"

I will not betray them, even if the others leave and go on my own those three brothers are _outlaws,_ like me. I will not betray them. "You have my word that I will not harm or cause them any harm, and that they will be in my presence at all times. I won't turn them in; I couldn't even if I wanted to." Their look was one of complete and utter shock, but after a while it turned to one of thankfulness.

By the time Connor and Noctowl had come back to reality we had devised and executed a plan. The plan had been I would run to the wall and scream for help, saying the Rotom gang was after me and that they killed my friends and so I killed three of their brothers (we did unfortunately have to lock up the three, they didn't want their brothers to sacrifice their own lives for them) and that I needed protection from the others because they wanted revenge. They were to get caught, with dome effort put in a battle to seem like they wanted me dead and after they were cuffed they were going to scream at me to perfect the image. Then I would find my friends tell them what had happened (the lie version of course) and say that in Connors honor, which he had none, I would request a thunder stone. Surprisingly it worked quite well, they had al believed that I wanted to honor Connor or something, really weird. After that we would leave and travel to the cave where the others were stashed away.

Now we were on the trail to the cave with thunder stone in hand, and all was quiet. No one would talk, of course I wanted to but that would kind a ruin the lie, they were all apparently in shock. Now the only thought in my mind was '_How will they react to the truth?'_


	11. Family

When we arrived at the cave the rotom gang and I had stashed my friends and their brothers at, I found my friends sitting by a fire and talking to the three brothers. Ok so maybe this won't be as hard as I thought!

When Lizeth first saw Connor and Noctowl, she ran to them and screamed " I thought you were dead! I'm so happy you're alive! What happened to you guys?"

Looking back I saw Lance and Carl's faces both ecstatic and filled with joy. However, Samuels face was more than unpleased. Looking me straight in the eyes, face hard, he said "You lied to us. Why?"

I struggled for an answer. What was I supposed to say to him? I had said his best friend for years and this father figure were both killed by a gang of thieves. Yet here they were chatting it along just as happy as can be. I filtered through my mind and finally sealed in on the sarcastic approach. "Why can't you just be happy their alive? I'm it's not like I said the world was going to explode."

He squinted his eyes even more and snarled at me then stormed off towards the others. Out of all the people I had expected to be mad, he was one of my least concerns. Go figure. When I walked up and joined the conversation I had expected it to be pleasant seeing as how Connor and Noctowl had been sitting peacefully by a fire with the three brothers, or at least I thought they had. They were all arguing saying horrid things to each other, but what struck me most was no one even stopped for a second to ask why or what they were doing here and not in the ground with a tomb stone over there head.

'Should I continue to let them argue, or stop them? Even if I did manage to stop them, how would I start?' I was brought back to the painful reality by Noctowl. Finally someone decided to find out the truth, only how was I supposed to tell them without them getting pissed at me?

I was lost, in a no win situation. How could I tell them, but how could I not. Why? Why did the rotom gang have to meddle with my life? Finally Noctowl spoke again, asking the same question. He wanted to know what to do from here. But he didn't even know what happened prior to this moment. He's so strange.

Looking down I told home the truth. "I don't know." I didn't. How could I have been so naive. I didn't even think this out thoroughly.

"Why? This was obviously your doing seeing as how your completely ignoring the huge fray to our right. So what is it Effiel, where will you chose to go from here." Noctowl seemed so calm. He acted as if this had happened to him before. But then again, I know nothing about the man, something like this very well could have happened to him before.

"I don't know, what would you do?" I asked, seeing as how I needed help. Help from my very unusual group of friends. They weren't much but they got me through the days, they helped me when I needed them, and they take care of me like Nancy did. They were there for me. They were always there, and they always will be. I shouldn't be afraid to tell them the truth, whether they like it or not they will trust me and they will be there to support me.

It's sad really, how it took me a little more than a month to understand this. They were my family now, they were the people that trust, love, and care for me as I do the same for them. There are holes in our relationships, holes which I thought couldn't exist with people you really care about, but I have holes with Nancy to. Does that mean there are holes in every relationship? No, it doesn't, but that doesn't mean there can't be any holes in one either.

I had completely zoned out and when Noctowl spoke I was startled by the voice of another. He spoke with such certainty, certainty I could only hope to gain. "It doesn't matter what I would do next, what matters is what you will do next." Then he lifted his head and nodded towards the bickering group, whether they were the rotom gang or not, they were apart of this family too, and they deserved to be treated like one.

I shot towards the middle of the raging battle and pushed both sides apart. They all seemed startled by my sudden movement towards the middle and that gave me the chance I needed.

"These are our new friends, the three youngest brothers of the rotom gang. Say hi, cause their gonna be traveling with us for a while." I told the sternly and watched there faces for any sign of displeasure. Scanning the area they all seemed taken aback from my comment, all except Noctowl. He was...smiling? Noctowl never smiled. I had made him proud, something that doesn't come easy

I looked back and saw that the others had finished processing what I had just said. Most of their faces were still a bit shocked but had some concern to them, then a little bit of hope. Lizeth had adventure written all over her face, she seemed pleased and ready fort eh new challenge that awaits.

Samuels was harsh and stern. He didn't like the idea, come to think of it he had been harsh from the beginning. He didn't like the rotom gang. Why?


	12. Trust must be earned

We had been traveling for days now, under the harsh elements of the February winds. Cold, exhausted, dreary and plagued with distrust we trudged along the frozen path. We were friends yet enemy's, we had trust but we didn't. Ever since I had lied to Samuel he had lost his cheery, giddy manner and replaced it with a rather unwelcome one in which no one was very fond of. He had steered clear of the gang as well. He was off, something about them did something to him, something strange.

The new gang was rather friendly to say the least, two of the brothers pull numerous pranks and jokes on me and the various other travelers we had experienced. Some of which I would have preferred to not meet. The third and final brother was very intelligent, but he always held something back. He would play with his brothers and guide them along on their mischievous tasks, but never was he actually laughing. He would smile, oh yes he had a nice cheeky grin to him, but laugh? Laughter was hard to earn in our small array of creatures as of lately. Nor would he be caught in play with his brothers, willingly at would alway try to hide his childish acts, saying they are only for babies and cowards. I believe otherwise, to admit to ones unwanted acts was as admiral as admitting that one is not perfect.  
The third brother, who I call Einstein, would never go near Samuel, nor would the other two brothers, and when Samuel was walking on the outer right of the group the would float along the outer left. And so on and so forth.  
There we loomed in our shadows while the too familiar silence of the night took over. We had developed a pattern so to speak. Morning would come, the new gang would destroy someone's morning, though never Samuels, and make everyone else's, Noctowl would appear on the skyline with food in hand, we would eat and talk about our dreams and nightmares, we would continue our journey while Noctowl would fly ahead, then later at night fall Noctowl would reappear with out diner and proceed to tell us about the "cozy" place to sleep he had found while on his flight. After we had reached our so called cozy destination we would lay down to sleep and tell each other what we wish to see in our dreams. Then, finally, we would let our minds drift to happiness, while one of us stayed awake to thwart any of our little pranksters new ideas. We had learned to watch each other while we slept soon enough, it didn't take long for us to realize that during our time of rest the gang would setup traps for us to run into.  
It took me awhile to realize but eventually it came to me, not only had Samuel changed, everyone had. Lizeth and Samuel stopped talking as of now, Lance, Carl, and Connor would do what boys do best, be stupid, but a different stupid. A stupid so stupid it is to particularly stupid to explain. Then finally our three new friends, which I still don't know much about would float along side one another. One brother would be talking with the other about a new silly trick to displease someone while Einstein would be muttering something under his breath.  
Once, only once, I had caught a bit of his muttering. When he found out I was eavesdropping he flipped out, almost fried my fur with the natural electricity he had within him. He was saying something about a mural, and a lie. He had said that if he and his brothers could make it back to the mural and give it to the elder maybe then she would believe him.  
I didn't know but maybe this was his usual behavior, I couldn't yet tell if he had changed. Noctowl would greet me ever morning, he had warmed up to me. I don't know why but ever since I had made him proud, a moment I wish I could have bathed in for hours, he had truly acted as if he valued my company. I would often dwell in a moment that Noctowl had chosen to use as a chance to speak to me, one which was happening now.  
He had been talking to me for hours now, about everything. We were in the "tell each other what we wish too see in our dreams stage" and Noctowl and I were off in the right hand corner or our nice, little, grassy spot he had found.  
One question he had asked had stuck with me for a few minuets now. He had asked me what I thought of Samuel and his 'unusual' behavior. This made me wonder if even he knew what was going on with him. I knew I didn't, maybe my feathered friend could help me...  
"Well, do you have an opinion about it or not?" His voice was slightly hushed so I and only I could hear him.  
"No no, I do, I just don't know what it is yet. What about you, you always seem to know what to say or do." He smiled at my response a chuckled lightly. Something I had gotten used to.  
"That comes with age my dear, old age." He glanced at Samuel then the new gang. The fire illuminated his face well, but it showed all the small flaws in his features. Including the scars that stretch across his skin. Feathers had grown where they were not leaving the coloring of his face visible. Like on most of his avian kind, he had dark chocolate colored skin. Along with the dark feathers that framed his face, this gave him a 'tall, dark, and handsome' look. Suddenly I found myself wondering if he had a family, and if not why? Why didn't he have himself a nice little wife, house and children of his own to take on adventures through the different kingdoms. This thought however, was quickly swept away by his deep voice.  
"Samuel, he's not unhappy to see them, more like unnerved. He's scared of them, why I know not, but I do know that they are not the kind of creatures he would like to spend this adventure with. They don't seem to mind much, they don't even seem to realize his existence, sadly. Maybe if they did, something could be done." He looked back at me and smiled again, he smiled. Smiled. Not grinned, no not a grin, what I was just given was another genuine smile.  
"It's late Effiel, and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, get your 'beauty sleep' your going to need it. That is what they call it now a days correct?" I nodded my head slightly and he laid his head down they lightly whispered a sweet dreams to me. Big day, since when? Another night, another unanswered question.


End file.
